Variable valve actuation (VVA) assemblies are commonly equipped in piston engines such as automotive internal combustion engines, and are used for controlling actuation timing of valves in the engines. The actuation timing involves opening and closing intake and exhaust valves. Intake valves admit air or air-fuel mixture into engine cylinders, and exhaust valves let exhaust gasses out of the cylinders. In general, the VVA assemblies can help improve fuel economy, reduce exhaust emissions, and enhance engine performance in the associated automobiles. An engine typically includes more than one VVA assembly—for instance, a single VVA assembly at each cylinder of the engine. And each VVA assembly typically includes any number of mechanical components, electrical components, hydraulic components, or pneumatic components.
In one embodiment, a system that provides adjustable actuation timing of one or more valve(s) in a piston engine includes a position sensor and a variable valve actuation assembly. The position sensor takes position readings of the valve as the valve actuates in the piston engine. The variable valve actuation assembly is equipped at the valve and controls actuation timing of the valve. Actuation timing of the valve can be adjusted based, in part or more, upon one or more position reading(s) of the valve taken by the position sensor.